Masquerade Ball
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Title is self explanatory, but Whitney, David, Pepper, and Tony go to a Masquerade Ball. Whitny/OC pairing (batfan94's OC David) Pepperony pairing. Requested by batfan94.


**So this was requested by ****batfan94. It ****Ha****s batfan94's OC David in it, from **Shards of Obsidian **read it if you haven't. I haven't finished catching up yet, but i'm working on it. It's mainly focused on Whitney and David, but I had to add a bit of Pepperony. :) If you have any questions about David, Don't ask me, ask batfan94. Not me. AND thanks batfan94 for requesting this, i had fun writing this :)**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine. And the idea of the story is batfan94's so credit for the idea goes there. I just put it to words...that i hope are good. **

Whitney walked over to her boyfriend, David with a smile on her face. "So, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking about going to the masquerade ball together…" David started. "Then yes."

Whitney gave a small laugh and gave him a hug. "Great!"

He returned the hug and together they walked home from the school. Whitney had her mind almost glued to the masquerade ball that the school was hosting. Normally, she wasn't the person to like going to those school dances or activities, but now with David, she loved going to all those little things. Who knew they could be so much fun when you have the right person to be there with?

David walked her home and gave her one gentle kiss before walking in the direction of his home. "Pick you up at 7?"

She nodded with a genuine smile. "Yep, see you then!"

…

(With team iron man)

"So you guys going to the masquerade ball together then?" Rhodey asked the two teens in front of him.

The two blushed. "How'd you know?" Tony asked.

"For one, you two are dating after all," Rhodey started. "And two, I could tell by your faces."

Tony laughed and lightly punched his friends shoulder. "Jerk."

Rhodey rolled his eyes and walked away from his two friends, most likely to give them alone time, or maybe just because he had history homework. Who knows? The genius and the redhead stood there alone for a moment.

"I wonder if Whitney and David are going to the masquerade ball." Tony said.

Pepper shot him a look. "Who cares?" She crossed her arms. "I still think she's evil, she is madam mask."

"Yeah, I know, but David seems to believe she's good."

Pepper rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. If Tony was happy and didn't seem worried, she wouldn't either. So she just grabbed his hand and pulled him with her as they headed to Rhodey's house.

"Can't wait for 7!" Pepper said smiling.

Tony chuckled. "Me neither."

"Oh that reminds me, I have to go home and get ready. Pick me up 5 to 7." Pepper said giving him a hug.

…

Whitney looked at the clock above her head. 6:05 PM. She still had time. She took her time brushing her hair in the mirror and making sure she looked almost perfect. She spent the last few hours shopping for a dress and showering. She wanted to make this night, an enjoyable one. Even though she might not normally like this kind of 'party' she was more than happy to be able to go to it with David.

She debated whether or not she should put her hair up or not. After a long thoughtful moment, she finally decided against putting her hair up, but she did put a pretty hair clip in it. Since she did curl her hair after all. It looked absolutely gorgeous to her.

Afterwards, she went to her bed to where her dress and mask were laid out. The dress was a sapphire blue, with a lining of black. It was ruffled and went down to her feet. It even had a collar/choker that matched in color. The mask was blue and gold and had a leafy design on them. Including a baby blue rose-feather on the side.

She had looked at many others of many different colors, but she thought that one of all of them, stood out the most.

She put on the dress and looked to the clock again. 6:25 PM. She sighed. Time was ticking too slowly. She wasn't the most patient girl in the world, but she guessed it was worth the wait. Saying it was one of the biggest events the school was going to hold that wasn't prom. Again, she only liked them if David was with her.

She wasted time fixing and fiddling with her hair, fixing up the make-up she wore, and staring in the mirror to make sure she looked good. She looked at the clock later on and it was five to 7. She left her room after fixing her mask, and went to put her shoes on.

_Best to be early for the wait. _She thought. After all, it would be rude to keep her ride waiting. A few minutes later there was a honk that was soon followed by a doorbell, she was there instantly. "Hey David."

"Hello, beautiful." David said smiling.

David was wearing a tuxedo, with a white handkerchief folded in his pocket. A golden mask upon his face, and white gloves. She smiled back at him.

"Shall we?" He asked holding his hand out.

She chuckled a bit, and slipped her hand into his. "Let's go."

…

It was 10 to 7 and Pepper was making sure she didn't forget something. She was wearing her dress that she had gotten her dad to buy her. She wasn't big on dresses, but of course she knew pretty much everyone there would be wearing one, and it wouldn't hurt to wear one every once in a while. She even knew the teachers and chaperones were going to be dressed for the event.

Her dress was a Paris green, sleeveless dress that stopped just below the knees. It had a shade darker green as a belt of a sort. The mask was the same Paris green with traces and gold. It had a green fan of feathers going upwards. She also had a mantis green clasp purse. Her shoes were a faded teal green/blue color and had a bit of a heel. A little too much of a heel if you asked her, but they were the only matching shoes that she could find at the store.

Her hair was pulled up in a tons of bobby pins and hair clips to be able to hold it in a neat, but messy bun in the back. She made her way to the front of the house to wait for Tony.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Her dad said. "Can you spin for me?"

"Dad!" She complained. "I'm only dressing up because everyone else there will be."

She saw the look in his face and she rolled her eyes. She mumbled to herself and smiled a bit as she twirled. She stopped and saw him smiling.

"There, my beautiful girl smiles." He said proudly. "Remember if Stark does anything that might hurt you, my…"

"Dad!" She exclaimed. "He's my best friend, we're at a dance with _tons _of chaperones. I'm sure I'll be fine. Plus, if you're so worried, I know Roberta and Howard are just two of the tons of chaperones there."

"Oh, if that's the case, then have fun!" Virgil said waving as Pepper heard a car pull up.

"Okay dad. Bye!" She smiled as she walked out the door.

Tony met up with her and smiled widely. "You are truly a beauty to behold."

She slapped his arm lightly. "Stop it."

He was dressed in a sort of old fashioned way. He had a white long sleeved dress shirt under a black vest. He wore black pants and black shoes, with a white mask that made his electric blue eyes stick out even more. She thought it was cute.

He pouted a bit, but smiled anyways. "Ready to go, madam?"

She raised her arm in annoyance and he just laughed and hooked his arm around her arm. He led her to the door of his car. "Let's get going."

…

They arrived to the destination the school picked for the event not long after David picked Whitney up. They now were walking up to the stands which were selling the last minute tickets for those who didn't pre-buy them at the office during school hours.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" David asked.

"You're asking me?" Whitney inquired. "Well, for all I know, it's going to be all that cheesy dance and Sherlock Holmes guessing games off who's who."

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"You know, investigating, deducting, or whatever. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, well I still think it's going to be fun."

The bought their tickets at the stand once they got there, and they walked through the doors together. Inside was definitely something different.

The room seemed to glow in a golden orange color. It definitely looked like your typical ball room. Lanterns were set up and a miniature orchestra was playing on a stage. Tables with white table cloths were laid out in one half of the room and the other was spacious for dancing, where the few couples that were already there had already started to dance slowly to the soft playing music. There was a juice bar in a floor that was lifted by a step in the corner. Whitney had to admit, the school put a _ton _of work into this. Plus a ton of money. She wondered if Tony had something to do with it.

After all she knew his dad was chaperoning. If Howard wasn't rich, smart, and famous, Tony would definitely not want to show up at the masquerade ball. With the other students and all, they tend to be rude to the kids whose parents volunteer for chaperoning. Which made her wonder if Tony was coming or not. If so, it was probably with that sorry excuse for groupie. She didn't really care if those two were coming. Heck, she shouldn't even be thinking about them. She was with David, and she was going to enjoy the time she was getting with him.

"Want to dance?" David asked.

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded with her usual smirk-like smile. He led her out to the dancing area and soon after getting in position to dance the right way, they were dancing. For a few songs they danced. They danced in an almost perfect sync. They made small talk a few times, before Whitney stopped dancing to go get a drink. David followed after her.

Whitney noticed that Pepper and Tony had indeed decided to come. They were already seated at one of the tables with their drinks. She thought she saw them with some kind of bread, but figured there was a snack stand somewhere. Whitney ignored them.

"So," David asked as they poured their punch. "How's the masquerade ball so far?"

"Since your here with me, it's not so bad, I just wish it would get more exciting." Whitney said.

David furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before he smiled suspiciously. Whitney narrowed her eyes at him asking him what he was up to. He shook his head pretty much saying: "you'll find out." Which irritated her, though she thought it'd be interesting to find out what he was up to.

She soon excused herself to use the rest room, leaving David behind to watch her purse that she was carrying. He sat there watching all the people dance before he walked up to the conductor and making a request.

He moved back to where he originally was with a content smile on his face. A hand on his shoulder made him turn. Tony and his girlfriend, Pepper were standing in front of him now.

"Hey David." Tony said.

"Hi."

Pepper wasn't as thrilled to be talking to David. David knew why. He knew exactly why. She had her eyes narrowed as she watched the two boys chat for a moment.

Though she had to ask. "So, where's the evil brat now?"

"Pepper." Tony exclaimed.

David only sighed. "She's not evil. And she went to the bathroom."

Pepper rolled her eyes and mumbled something David couldn't hear, but Tony could. But he didn't seem too pleased to share what was said to David. He just said something to Pepper and she pouted before looking annoyed.

"Hey, Tony do you mind if I borrow her for a moment. Alone?" David asked coming to a conclusion to his thoughts.

"Sure thing." Tony said and waved a hand to Pepper as David walked to the punch stand.

"Oh, and if Whitney comes looking for me, tell her I'll be right there!" He called back.

Tony nodded in acknowledgment and went to take a seat somewhere. David hardly saw it, but he saw two girls following him. He guessed they wanted to dance with him or something. He didn't really care.

"So what you need to talk about?" Pepper asked. "Is it about Stane?"

David nodded. "Yes, and I know you don't like her."

"She's evil, self-centered, a snob, a wannabe, snotty, bratty, and a criminal." Pepper listed.

"She_ was. _I mean it when I say she's changed." David replied.

Pepper snickered. "Changed? I doubt it."

"I swear, she has." David insisted. "She hasn't robbed anyone, hurt anyone, and broke into anywhere. So, how can she be a criminal?"

"Just because she isn't doing it right now that you know of doesn't mean that she's not a criminal."

He sighed and poured himself another cup of punch. "No, I know she doesn't. I know her. Plus, doesn't iron man respond to her crimes, so meaning it would be in the news or newspaper?"

He handed her a cup of punch and she accepted it.

"She tried to kill Howard. She tried to kill Tony, Rhodey, and myself. You can't expect me to believe that she's better. I still think she's out to get Tony for putting her dad in a coma."

"I know you think that, but you've got to have noticed that she doesn't even care what you guys do anymore. She's changed." David insisted.

Pepper opened her mouth to respond, but an arm around her waist caused her to stop to look up. "Tony?"

"Hey, Pep." Tony said smiling. He turned to David. "Sorry if she was any trouble and Whitney's waiting for you."

David nodded as the two wondered off somewhere towards the dance area. David looked over the crowd and saw Whitney with a new cup of punch waiting for him. He joined her.

"Welcome back." He said pouring his own drink.

"Stark just told me you were talking to Potts." Whitney said sounding curious.

He scratched his neck. "Yeah, just had to talk to her about something, but we cleared things out."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Knowing Potts, she's probably still going about it. She's not the one to let things go."

"Eh, who cares?" David said finishing his drink. "Care to dance?"

Whitney finished her drink and let David lead her the dance area. They dance to a song or two just before she was about to ask to go sit somewhere, she noticed David nod his head to the conductor. She narrowed her eyes for a moment when a new song started. She wasn't familiar with the song, but the tempo was quicker, livelier.

"You said you wanted it to be more exciting." David said in response to her questioning look.

She smiled and laughed a little as the dancing continued, but in a more upbeat fashion. She could hear the other couples around them laughed and talking. Some of them squealed in embarrassment as they tripped. After all, they were all teens. They weren't professionals on dancing.

They just continued to dance throughout the song. Whitney was actually starting to enjoy herself all that much more. She really was glad that they went here.

…

Tony and Pepper danced. Both of them occasionally would pause to let the other sooth a sore foot or dry a sweaty palm. Even though he's been to these types of things with his dad, the same dance and everything, just you had to dance with other wealthy people, (Which he didn't necessarily enjoy) he wasn't the best dancer. Neither was Pepper.

Which was sort of a relief for Tony cause, he knows he isn't the only one who's so bad at dancing. Looking around at all the familiar faces, he noticed that at least most of them seemed to at least get the basics down, meaning: They didn't step on each other's feet.

"Let's take a break." Tony suggested.

Pepper laughed. "Good idea."

They laughed some more as they walked off to go get more punch. Where Howard and Roberta were at. The two adults who seemed to be talking while scanning the area for any misbehaving teens, smiled when they saw the young couple walking towards them.

"Hey son, how's the date?"

"Dad!" Tony complained with a slight blush.

"Ha, don't worry. I won't pry." Howard laughed.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Pepper said happily.

"I thought I told you to call me Howard. I mean you keep asking me to call you Pepper instead of Patricia."

Pepper laughed looking to her feet. "Sorry, Mr- I mean Sir, I mean Howard!"

Howard laughed.

"You two know," Roberta started. "We saw you two dancing out there."

Both teens eyes widened in embarrassment, their faces red. Both of them laughed lightly as if that would make it less embarrassing. "You did…?"

She nodded. "Yep, so that means you're coming with me."

Roberta dragged them off to the dance area despite the protests of the two teens and the snickers from their peers. Roberta stopped them at a spacious spot and continued with directing them how to dance properly. With both of them, complaining that they were fine and that they didn't mind the lack of knowledge.

Though, soon enough, they both knew the basics of the dance, and no longer stepped on each other's feet. Roberta left them alone for the rest of the night. They danced some more, they ate some more bread that they got from a small table in the back that people seemed to be ignoring. They all went for the other food that was across the room, but Tony and Pepper didn't want to get trampled over by the crowd around the table.

"It's going to end soon." Pepper said.

Tony looked up at a nearby clock. "Oh, I guess it will."

They both sighed with content smiles.

"This was fun." Pepper said.

"It will be more fun if we can have one more dance." Tony suggested.

Together they went out to the dance floor to dance. And dance they did, until the end of the night.

…

Whitney and David finished the night off dancing, snaking, and talking. Pretty basic. Whitney enjoyed every bit of it too. For a school event, it went pretty well. Who was she kidding? It was great! She had a great time with David. She had an excellent time dancing and hanging out with her David.

"This was a lot of fun David." Whitney said. "Thanks."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm glad you had fun. I did too."

David drove her home not long later after they stopped at a small bakery. But other than that, they went straight to Whitney's house.

"I hope we can do this again some time." David said.

Whitney smiled. "Me too."

**Ending was rushed, yes i know. So, was it good? Did i do a good job batfan94? I hope i did, i really liked the idea, even though, i'm not the biggest Whitney fan, you somehow made me like writing her. It was a nice time. A good time. :) So, thanks for the idea. **

**I hope i did good. Well, here's a fun fact for ya: _My first story that i've ever written was a weird parody of a mario game and that was when i was 5._  
**


End file.
